Langshallow
Langshallow is one of largest cities of Northwick Republic and is also called Republic City since it contains most of the republican government sections. The city contains its own police called Langshallow Police (LP) and some of the Northwick Gendarmerie. ''Most of these forces are essential as there is heavy autonomous politco-criminal groups in Langshallow and recent incidents of clashes. The city is very diverse in ethnicities after 1945 for people escaping domestic problems. This includes Poles, Germans, Czechs, Finns, and more. '''Origins' Prince Fredrick of the Netherlands founded the town Praden ''as his own homely city-state in 1867. This would be shortlived as 1890 ''May War ''that ended his monarchy of it. The new republican leaders pushed towards for modernization and after a vote, renamed ''Praden ''to ''Langhshallow ''for the old park that exists there as old as the first settlers of the area. '''History' After 1897's modernization, the city grew quite alot in population and importance. It became a main hub for residency and government. Population changed from 1899's 7,884 to 633,000. From this became the metropolitan life. Northwick doesn't make it's own food and depends on imports for food. This would become a disaster during the first World War when in 1916, the German uboats sunk a lot of merchant ships disabling supply ships. This was because Northwick was very supportive to the Entente. Northwick also volunteered 2000 troops to the Entente in 1917. After the armistice, the blockade of Northwick ended, so did the near famine. Langshallow got into more trouble when the Germans successfully invaded Norway, Denmark, and later western Europe. People were concerned of German naval invasion of the city and republic. This was when the Northwick Gendamerie was formed as a homeland defence to resist this. In 1943, Northwick was apart od the Battle of Britain. Major bombings happened in Langshallow similar to London's damage. For this, people were encouraged to fight in the war. Several fought in the Battle for the Bulge. The city started to recover and grow in 1948. June Revolt Tensions between the radical parties of the National and Socialist skyrocketed in 1949. This was caused by the political fallout from the second World War. Major gangs or pesudo-paramilitaries armed them. A clash would start in Langshallow Abbey with'' Revolutionair Socialistisch Front'' and Northwick Union of Fascist that turned to a runaway shooting. Langshallow Police tried to stop the shooting but it escalated into the Battle of Langshallow Abbey that killed 78 civilians. This was a low point for Langshallow as thing became apocalyptic. The government was partiality suspended and the revolt lasted a week until Bloody Sunday. Bloody Sunday was a massacre inflicted upon the NUF that killed 79% of its members and a burning of the Parliamentary Building that killed the only seated member of RSF. The Northwick Gendarmerie and Langshallow Police had to come in to neutralize the revolt mass. A 2 day skirmish lasted on 23-24th of June that followed the final peace. All of RSF and the surviving NUF members were arrested for being responsible for the killings. Both parties were dissolved and Langshallow could finally prosper. Category:History